1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trainer, and more particularly to an adjustable elliptical trainer that employs an adjustment assembly to allow pedals to move according to different motion paths.
2. Description of Related Art
A marketable conventional elliptical trainer comprises a base, a frame, a transmission wheel, two handles and two pedals. The frame is mounted on the base. The transmission wheel is mounted rotatably on the frame. The handles are mounted respectively on two opposite sides of the frame and each handle has a handlebar. The pedals are mounted respectively on the sides of the frame and each pedal has a shaft. One end of the handlebar or shaft on one side of the frame is connected to the transmission wheel through a link assembly and the other end of the handlebar or shaft is grabbed or stepped on by a user's hand or foot. When the user exercises on the elliptical trainer, his/her arms move back and forth and feet move up and down. The motion path of arms or foot is an ellipse.
However, because a pivot between the link assembly and the handle and a pivot between the link assembly and the pedal of the conventional elliptical trainer are stationary instead of being changeable, the motion paths of the handle and pedals are constant without any variations. Therefore, after repeatedly using the elliptical trainer, the user feels bored and becomes seldom using the elliptical trainer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable elliptical trainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.